gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Homeward Bound/Home
Homeward Bound/Home è un mash-up delle canzoni di Simon & Garfunkel e Phillip Phillips è una canzone presente nell'episodio Ringraziamento, l'ottavo della quarta stagione. L'episodio inizia con la canzone, rivelando il ritorno di Quinn al McKinley che canta sul palco dell'auditorium. Sul palco arrivano anche Puck, Mike, Santana, Mercedes e Finn. I diplomati del Mckinley si riuniscono con la canzone, ognuno ha un pezzo da solista. Finn, Quinn e Puck cantano sul palco, Puck suona la chitarra come Mercedes, Mike e Santana cantano vicino ai sedili dell' auditorium e si uniscono agli altri tre sul palco. Alla fine della canzone, Quinn dice "A casa per le vacanze, così come abbiamo promesso." Dopo Puck dice che prenderà a calci in culo a Finn se si mette a piangere. Tutti insieme si danno un lungo abbraccio di gruppo. Testo della canzone Quinn: I'm sitting in the railway station? Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh Puck: On a tour of one-night stands My suitcase and guitar in hand Puck & Quinn: And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band Mike: This wave (Santana: Wave) Mike & Santana: Is stringing us along (Santana: Along) Mike & Quinn: Just know you’re not alone Mike: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Everyday's an endless stream Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh Mercedes & Santana: And each town looks the same to me The movies and the factories And every stranger's face I see Reminds me that I long to be Finn_Santana_Quinn_Puck_Mercedes_Mike: The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn & Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Puck & Quinn: Cause I’m going to make this place your home Finn_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mercedes_Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Santana: Where my thought's escaping Finn_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mercedes_Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: Where my music's playing Finn_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mercedes_Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh, oh) Quinn: Where my love life's waiting Silently for me Finn_Mercedes_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mike: Settle down, it'll all be clear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn & Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Puck_Quinn_Santana_Mercedes_Finn_Mike: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Oh oh oh! Finn_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mercedes_Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Santana: Where my music's playing Finn_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mercedes_Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home Finn_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mercedes_Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Santana: Where my music's playing Finn_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mercedes_Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Whoa oh) Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home Finn_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mercedes_Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: Know you're not alone Finn_Puck_Santana_Quinn_Mercedes_Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh...) Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Mike Chang Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Mash-up